Stopping by Woods on a snowy evening
by TheBlueRoseQueen
Summary: YAOI. During the Fourth Shinobi War an injured Kakashi is left in the Kamui dimension. He attempts to get back with his Sharingan when something went wrong.He was sent to another world,one different from his own. There, he finds himself falling for an alternate version of his former student. Will he ever get back? And how will he deal with his feelings? Kakanaru/NaruKaka.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own this series. I just like to play with Sensei's characters and make them dance like good little puppets.

Warnings: This is yaoi. This simply means that members of the male specimen or guys with dicks will be in love with each other here. If this is not your cup of tea, please exit to the left with your sanity still in one piece. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep."

Robert Frost, "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening"

 ** _Pain_**. A blinding sort of pain that caused the world as he knew it to tip on its axis. It was a scorching white pain that branded his flesh, until it found solace in his bones. But he ignored it, not because he could, but because he had to. He gritted his teeth but continued counting in his mind, with only one thought running through the haziness. _Get there!_ His legs acted on the command and he stood up, ready to get to his students. His students who were no longer his. They weren't even kids anymore but adults now. A right that had been cruelly beaten onto them. Blood ran down his eye, staining porcelain skin and black fabric. He had to get back. He had to reach them; he had to make it...! His jutsu started to warp into action, when something went wrong. A clenching sensation gripped onto his innards and he fell to his knees. **No**. Kami, NO! He prayed clenching his jounin jacket that was soaked with blood. His kids, his students, his team. He had to get to his...When his body was thrown into the gaping hole, sucked into his own jutsu.

* * *

His eyes drifted to the two leaves riding the wind. Two green leaves dancing to the rhythm of the breeze. His lips lifted into a smile. Konoha was at peace. "Hokage-sama!" someone shouted and when he looked at the end of the road, some kids were staring at him with broad grins. Greasy faces were shining with such happiness, that he w anted to capture it with a camera. They waved at him with grubby hands. He nodded and watched as they sprinted off. He folded his hands behind his back as their laughter galloped into his ears. Their laughter felt like happiness to him and it was. He could get used to this. His robes swished around his ankles as he continued his trek. Rays of gold splashed against vivid blue. A serenity only sunset brought covered the village. People were winding down from the hustle and bustle of the day's activities, closing up their stores, saying goodbye to their friends, stopping to just bask in the contentment of a good day's work. Windows were closed, signs were turned, children were beckoned inside, dinner was set, hands were washed, families were gathered, and prayers were said. The day was coming to its end, as it always did. Midst of all of this, their Hokage walked. Alone and free. No longer was loneliness associated with pain and a past as turbulent as a child's could get. No. This freedom warmed his heart and hid the shadows that threatened to rot his soul. He looked up and nodded. He would look to the good, forget the bad, remember their sacrifices, honor their memory, and live the life he knew they would want him to. With that in mind, he moved to leave when the air above him distorted. On instinct, he jumped back. A large gaping hole slowly appeared. Violent winds flapped his robes and a sucking sensation pulled his body. Quickly, he applied chakra to his feet and got out a kunai. He was reading himself for a potential enemy when a body was hurled down to him. He grabbed the corpse (?) and the weight of the man threatened to throw him off balance. Thankfully, his chakra kept him anchored. The hole slowly closed until it completely vanished. "What the hell?" he mumbled, looking at the motionless body. That was when his nose twitched. Blood. He had to get the man to the hospital.

* * *

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.** Blackness blinded him. Where was he? How did he get here? Why did he feel so heavy? So tired? He tried to move his limbs but nothing happened. He looked around but couldn't see anything for miles. Why did he feel so cold? So empty? He knew nothing; his mind was as blank as the space he currently was in. Panic rose and a need to get somewhere overpowered him. His...It was at the edge of his mind, urging him to come to his senses. Something blazed his mind, burning his retinas and sparking something else. Words slipped from his mouth. "Sakura?" Like the flower? "Sai?" As a dagger or did he mean talent? "Naruto" his croaky voice and he knew then. He knew who he was. It came back to him. He was Hatake Kakashi. Jounin of Konoha. Son of Hatake Sakumo. Ex student of Namikaze Minato. Ex Anbu member. Former Sensei of Haruno Sakura, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, he remembered now. He had to get to them, they needed him, and he had to go to them... His eyes opened and he was met with blue.

"Glad to see that you're awake" the person said and he groaned in response. "It's not everyday that someone lands on me" the deep voice continued. Kakashi steeled his stomach as his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar room. However one of his eyes, the one that the Sharingan had replaced, dimmed and he realized that he couldn't see out of it. _Well shit_. Cloth rippled and when he looked up, yellowed threatened to blind the other eye. "Care to tell me how you have the Sharingan, Hatake Kakashi?" the person asked and his eyes widened. Because standing in front of him was an older Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Additional notes: Welcome readers. This is the first installment of " Stopping by Woods on a Snowy evening" written by myself, also beta'ed by myself because Frosty is a shit beta reader and Patrick is no better. If you read the summary you would know that this is KakaNaru/NaruKaka fic. If you read this prologue, you would notice that it started out pretty slow. Yeah, the romantic development is going to be like that in this fic. It's going to start out with a strong friendship that is pushed into a bromance which finally settles into romance. I would also like to add, I don't do lemons. That will only lead to embarrassment on both parties, so I'm not even going to attempt to cross that bridge. It will get citrusy, but that's it. No lemons. Finally, if you were expecting something like "Oh, Naruto, you're so hot, let me fuck you" clearly, this fic is not for you. In fact, don't let me get started on that shit. Here, there will be strong denials, mixed signals, oblivious confusion, shaky convictions, delicious jealousy, messed up feelings, all garnished with a strong dose of angst.

So if you liked this teaser, hit the review button, and leave me some feedback. Oh, and flamers, don't even try it. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and when I do, I'll release my Liam Neeson on you.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I, in no way, form or fashion own the series known as Naruto. That right belongs to the actual, original creator. That doesn't mean a girl can't dream...

Warnings: Please be informed that this story contains BL or boys love. Yes, kiddies, it means exactly what it says. So those of you who aren't into hot guys getting it on with other hot guys, probably shouldn't be reading this.

* * *

"The soul, fortunately, has an interpreter - often an unconscious but still a faithful interpreter - in the eye."  
― Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_

Silence circulated throughout the room as each man looked at the other. The sharpness of such silence scraped against the air, slicing through the space between them. Naruto watched the only visible part of the man's face which was his eyes. It was often said that the eyes were windows into the soul, but Hatake's was like nothing he had ever seen. In those brown and grey eyes of his, Naruto saw nothing. Not a single emotion was revealed. No inkling of life was in the man's eyes. A true shinobi, he mused to himself. He pulled the wooden chair from the corner, and set it near the foot of the bed. He sat down, crossed his left leg over his right, before clasping his hands over his knees. Hatake who had yet to look away from him, sat up but not without some difficulty. Hatake had something like slouch but other than that, his posture was tense. Naruto had seen the surprise when the man saw him, so he suspected that he somewhat knew who Naruto was, which raised another question in his mind. Hatake's eyes glimmered with shock, glinted with revelation then dulled as they continued to stare at each other. He could see the layers that made up Hatake Kakashi, markings of their profession. It was in the job description of being a shinobi. Conceal what you can, bury all that was required of you, expose nothing. That was the duty of those who lived in the shadows. The unspoken rules they all lived by. "So do you want to tell me how you came to be here?" Naruto decided to ask. He would break the silence surrounding them. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, rather the opposite. Naruto needed answers to all the questions running around his mind.

"You're Hokage" was what the man said, causing Naruto's eyebrow to quirk. Okay then, Naruto thought.

"Indeed I am" Naruto said instead. Hatake regarded him for a few seconds, before he settled his head on the pillow.

"What number?" Hatake asked, tilting his head so he could look at Naruto. The blonde Hokage smiled despite himself.

"I am the Rokudaime" Naruto replied, astonished at the flicker of pride in the man's eyes. The man studied him once more, before looking away.

"What year is it?" Kakashi asked, looking around the hospital room. It smelt of mint, medicine and fresh pine.

"If you should know, it's well after the Fourth Shinobi War" the older Naruto calmly expressed. At first he was unnerved to see the blonde so refined and reserved. Since he knew Naruto, even when the boy was just a babe, he was energetic and impatient. So to see him, sitting with such cool strength cloaking him, was unsettling to say the least.

"After...the fourth war?" he asked, a little crack in his voice.

"Yes. The world is at peace now" Naruto replied and the wound on Kakashi's stomach throbbed with the statement.

"At peace?" He asked because the thing known as peace seemed elusive in the world of shinobi.

"Yes, at peace" Naruto said, standing up. He moved to the window, so he could look at his village.

"At what price?" Kakashi asked. Startled, Naruto turned to him. "There's always a price" he mumbled. _I should know that more than anyone_ was left to suspend in the silence.

"How are you here?" Naruto chose to ask instead.

"Let me guess, I don't exist in this world" Kakashi drawled and Naruto arched n eyebrow. Of course Kakashi knew. He had his suspicions the moment he woke up. He also knew that this Naruto wasn't his Naruto. He came to this conclusion not because of the differences in the doppelganger's appearance, but the way he addressed Kakashi. Naruto only called him with the affectionate Kakashi sensei or Kaka sensei.

"What an odd statement, Hatake Kakashi" Naruto chuckled.

"Guessing from the way you're looking at me like I'm the Rikudō Sennin, one can only conclude that I don't belong here, wherever here is" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"Brilliant" Naruto said, amused by the man in front of him. Kakashi just rolled his eyes in reply.

"I'm flattered" he sarcastically murmured. He looked at this different Naruto. For one, he was tall, though Kakashi was still taller by a good two inches. This Naruto had shorter spikes, and they were more tamed, giving him a refined look. This Naruto also carried himself with strength, grace and confidence. This Naruto was more like Minato-sensei while his Naruto was more like his mother, Kushina. His eyes were different too. They were fiercer, narrowed, suspecting, articulating, analyzing.

"But you are right, in a way at least" Naruto said, sitting down on the chair. "Here you were killed by a boulder on your mission to Kannabi Bridge" he said, looking for some sort of reaction but received nothing but a tightened jaw line under his black mask.

"And Uchiha Obito?" he asked. Naruto took note of the hostility in his voice.

"Survived with the rest of your team" Naruto said and Kakashi closed his eyes, afraid that Naruto would bear witness to the emotions ripping through his being.

"Who was your sensei then?" Kakashi asked. He knew that there were a million of other questions he should be asking, but he couldn't resist. The only link, the only hold he had on Naruto was taken from him in this world.

"Uchiha Obito" Naruto said. Kakashi's eyes opened in an instant, colder than they were before.

"He was your sensei?" he asked, inwardly cursing himself for allowing emotions into his voice. However, Naruto didn't pay him any attention.

"Yes, Uchiha Obito was my sensei" Naruto said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the use of the word, 'was'. "He died in the war" he added as though reading his thoughts. They stared at each other, each trying to peek at the other, but the only thing they could see were walls. Thick, unmoving, impenetrable walls.

"I see" Kakashi said as he slumped against his pillow. "And Rin?" Did she die too?" he asked.

"Yes, before Obito-sensei though" Naruto said and something nastily coiled in Kakashi's stomach at the affection that came with 'Obito-sensei'.

"What about Minato-sensei?" he asked.

"My father died when he sealed Kyubi into me when I was just a baby" Naruto said.

"Huh" Kakashi said. _Some things never change. Even here you sacrificed yourself sensei. It seems that you and Kushina-sempai weren't fated to live a happy life even in different worlds._

"You're not surprised" Naruto said, propping his elbow on his knees, his closed palm on his cheek. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because where I'm from, your father did the exact thing" Kakashi replied. Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Where you're from, you say" Naruto hummed, and Kakashi looked at the ceiling. His energy was fading. Everything he had learnt was finally leaving its effects on him. "Tell me, why are you so injured and how did you come to possess the Sharingan?" he asked.

"I got injured in a war, the Fourth Shinobi War to be exact" Kakashi said and took a long sniff of the cool, clean pillow.

"And the Sharingan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi, despite his aching muscles, turned to him once more.

"Why are you asking me like it's so impossible for me to have the Sharingan?" he asked the blonde Hokage.

"Because..." Naruto paused, and Kakashi watched as a heavy wariness settled on the blonde. "...that certain doujutsu has been extinct for three years now" Naruto said, leaving Kakashi speechless.

* * *

Comments : Somehow I managed to get this chapter done, so I was like, fuck it. I'll publish it. What do you think? Did this clear some things up? Make you more confused? Good... XD I'm kidding. I'll see you guys when I get the second chapter done.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: How could I possibly own the greatness known as Naruto? That would be blasphemy!

* * *

 _"The Greek word for "return" is nostos. Algos means "suffering." So nostalgia is the suffering caused by an unappeased yearning to return."  
― Mil_ _an Kunder_ a _, Ignor_ _ance_

Kakashi could hear the beating of his heart in his ears, as Naruto's words lingered around him. **Thump. Thump. Thump.** His head throbbed, while bile singed its way through his throat, carving a path to his lower belly. The Sharingan was extinct for three years? Oh, the implications of such words... a voice declared. "Then, what about Sasuke?" he found himself asking. The blonde's eyes grew cold. Jovial blue took on an icy hue. He could see about a million emotions swimming through those glacial orbs, but before he could make sense of them, the walls were erected once more, shutting away whatever feelings Kakashi was able to get a glimpse of. The blonde briskly stood up, before moving to the window.

"He's dead" the crisp voice spoke. Something cold washed over the silver haired man before his body went limp. Kami, he had hoped... **You're a fool, Hatake. An idiot to even hope...** He look at the blonde Hokage, the one person who he knew suffered the most. That voice, the one the blonde had used, still reeled in his mind. That voice was so much like his own, the same voice he had used when he reported his father's suicide to his own Hokage.

"Sakura? Sai? Yamato? Are they alive?" Kakashi asked, because he couldn't bring himself to use the word that seemed to haunt him all his life.

"They are" was replied but Kakashi didn't release any sigh of relief. Because the way it was said wasn't cause for relief.

"Alive but not unaffected" Kakashi said but Naruto just snorted. He wanted, no needed to know more, but the blonde cut him off.

"In an hour, Yamanaka Ino and Morino Ibiki will be here to perform their respected interrogation. I hope you will be cooperative, Hatake-san" Naruto said. _It was a dismissal._ He also knew that tone like the back of his hand. It was the tone of a man who was tired of the poking and prodding so he pulled the rank card just to shut others up. Yep, it was his own personal trademark, one he even used on Naruto back in his own world.

"Of course, Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma" he drawled though there was respect in his voice. However, it sharply contrasted with his aura of indifference and lazy posture. A smile threatened to escape Naruto's lips, but he opted for a nod instead.

"Good, I'll be back then" Naruto replied before stepping out.

* * *

"You okay?" a gentle concern asked through a slightly throaty voice. He closed the door, his hand still on the doorknob. The cool metal was able to hold him to reality; the same reality that threatened to slip through his fingers. When he got his footing once more, he turned to meet the gaze of an older Sakura. He smiled at the girl who had blossomed into womanhood. Her now pink hair was in a messy bun. A few wisps of hair fell on her haggard face. That didn't mean she looked old. No far from it. Even with the tiredness clinging to her like the white coat she was wearing, she glowed. Even though she had pink hair and was named after the cherry blossom, Naruto often likened her to a lotus. No matter what her beauty would continue to shine through. She wore a red kimono styled shirt that displayed her now modest bust, and a pair of sleek fitting black pants. Her white coat was a testament to her profession whilst the diamond seal on her forehead was a testament to her acquired sennin rank, just like former mentor. Her emerald eyes were glassy and unlike their genin days, the light had dimmed in those orbs of hers. She scanned his face, until she found something. That something was something she didn't like, so she looked away. They stood like that for awhile. None able to form words that should be said. But that's how things changed with them, how the war seemed to create a gaping hole in their relationship. Now, only silence existed, a silence that spoke more than their words ever could. "What did he say?" she finally asked, her hands moving to her lower torso. She hugged herself so she could herself together, like the shattered pieces would fall if she didn't.

"Apparently he's from another world" Naruto said, running his calloused hand through his short hair.

"Huh. So sensei was correct about the Sharingan" she whispered and he could tell how much it hurt to utter the name of the cursed doujutsu. Because must often, said doujutsu only served to remind them of the one they tried their best to forget. The blonde didn't respond. He just nodded.

"I think you should get some rest" he spoke, his voice low but soft. Sakura's lips quivered but her eyes left his face once more.

"My patients need me" she insisted but she knew that he knew the real reason she couldn't leave the hospital.

"You can hand them to someone else. You need to get some rest" he said. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, not missing the flinch of her body when his fingers grazed against the lobe. "Should I get someone to stay with you?" he offered up, ignoring it.

"I'll be fine" her voice cracked, when another hand landed on her shoulder. Naruto looked up and saw Yamato looking at him.

"I'll look after her myself" his old sensei said. Something twisted in the blonde when he saw the affection the both held for each other. However, he knew that he had to let go, to be the stronger one, the bigger person.

"Good" Naruto nodded and Yamato weakly smiled at him. "Take care of her" he added with a nod.

"You too" the older man replied before the both disappeared from the hallway, leaving Naruto alone. He stared at the place where they last stood, with a bitter smile on his face.

"This is your entire fault" he hissed, his visage morphed into a viciously grim look. However unlike before, there wasn't any snarky reply, just the stifling nothingness. " **Teme** " he choked out, before punching the wall.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked into the room, flanked by Ino and Ibiki. Surprisingly, the older Ino had short blonde hair that was styled in a bob. She still sported the bang over one of her eyes though. She wore a black trench coat much like her dad's, jounin jacket and long shinobi pants. She was more professional here, less obnoxious while she carried herself with a fluid grace. Her face was the mask of a true Yamanaka mind walker as she strode towards him. "I am Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you Hatake-san" she introduced herself after bowing. Yes, a true contrast to his world's Ino.

"Hatake Kakashi" he said and was met with Ibiki's steeled eyes; the man was still the same even here.

"And I'm guessing you already know who I am" Ibiki said, pulling a chair to the side of his bed before sitting backwards on it.

"Yes" Kakashi replied. Ino leaned on the wall not too far away, hands buried in the pockets of her coat. Her cat like eye observed his every movement. Oh, was this a new interrogation technique?

"If we were to use traditional techniques, you could easily counter them if you pleased. After all, you were one of us, Konoha shinobi" Ibiki replied to his unspoken question. Kakashi also took notice of the fact that he used the word 'were'.

"Ah" was all the silver haired man said. Ino smiled while Ibiki scowled at him. Hmm, he still could irritate people even without the use of his Icha Icha. Good.

"So that is why we've resorted to these unconventional methods" Ibiki said, ignoring Kakashi the best he could. Ibiki took out a wad of gum, deliberately taking his time to take the wrapper off, watching Kakashi with a bored gaze. "So our Hokage-sama informed us that you're not from around here. After all our Hatake Kakashi died some years ago, true or untrue?" he asked, the crinkling noise flitting across the silence. Said Hokage was sitting near the window, watching with muted eyes.

"True" Kakashi chirped, settling his hands on his lap. His eyes crinkled when he noticed the light, upward tug on Naruto's lips. That was the first time he saw the older blonde smile, though it was more like a smirk. And if he was honest with himself, he was rather proud that he was the one responsible for causing such a reaction

"Then, how did you end up here?" Ibiki asked, plopping the unwrapped gum into his mouth.

"The Sharingan" Kakashi said and tension ushered into the room, like an unwanted visitor.

"And how did you obtain the Sharingan?" Ino decided to voice. He looked at her, noticing the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"From Uchiha Obito" He said and the words pealed through the room. Their movements winded down to mere nothing. Even breathing seemed difficult. "A different Uchiha Obito though" he made sure to add.

"In this world of yours, Uchiha Obito gave you the Sharingan" Ino stated, and he nodded. She glanced at Naruto and shook her head. _He wasn't lying_.

"What else happened in this world of yours? Ibiki asked, popping a bubble from his chewing gum.

"War, just like your world" Kakashi said and now, Naruto was at attention. "But the difference was, I was in the midst of our own when I was transported here" he said.

"Who were you fighting?" Ino asked, taking note of the turmoil, rimming the edges of his mind.

"Uchiha Madara" he whispered but paused. Naruto unconsciously leaned forward. "And Uchiha Obito" he added and coldness entered the room.

* * *

Naruto's fingers dug into his pants, as he stared at Hatake. Ino shook her head once more so he knew that he wasn't lying. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to believe the man. Uchiha Obito was a traitor in that world? A smiling face threatened to resurface but he pushed it away. He was the Hokage. He had to be unprejudiced even if the man was spewing bullshit out of his ass.

"Uchiha Obito was the enemy you say? Hard to believe" Ibiki said his eyes boring into his own. Kakashi could feel the animosity in the air, crackling like one of his Chidori. "The Obito I knew was a hero" he added.

"The Obito you knew is different from the one I encountered. That one helped to start the war back in my world" Kakashi snapped. Hearing how much Ibiki strongly regarded the man caused something in him to boil. The Obito he knew, had killed so much people on the battlefield, even Gai's student, the Hyuga. Ino confirmed the truth in his words.

"If that's true, then would you be wiling to show us? Ino asked.

"And how exactly would I do that?" he idly asked, tired with all the doubt they were paying him.

"A seal of course" Naruto said, getting to his feet. Naruto unsealed a bottle of ink and a brush.

"A seal" Kakashi said, with pride in his voice. "Like father, like son, I see" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Don't forget, Hatake-san. I'm an Uzumaki as well" the blonde responded with a one shoulder shrug but Kakashi knew he was pleased.

"Alright, Hokage-sama. I concede" Kakashi said and Ibiki stood up. He clearly didn't like the blatant disrespect in his voice, guessing from his narrowed eyes.

"Ino-chan" the blonde said and Kakashi hummed. The only person his Naruto addressed with chan was Sakura. Since when...Oh right. This Naruto was different. Ino nodded while the blonde unsealed the bottle as he moved towards Kakashi. He dipped the brush in when it was opened. "I'll be placing the seal on your forehead. Ino will access your memories and with my seal, they will be projected so we can see them" he informed the man. Kakashi nodded and with flowing strokes, he created his seal. When he was finished, he stepped back to admire his work. "Ino-chan when you're ready" he said, with that, they delved into the memories of the man known as Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Comments: Not much to say...except: There will be more development of Naruto and Kakashi's friendship from the next chapter forward. Next up: Kakashi tries to adapt to his new environment, while confronting his would be former students.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Three days later (Because why not?)

* * *

 _He could feel the exhaustion on the tip of his tongue and it was just as salty as the sweat that ran down the sides of his face. He wheezed loudly as air had been painfully pumped from his lungs to his throat. "Dog, we have to go!" a shout called from above the explosions that shook the ground he was currently lying on. "Dog!" the person yelled but the buzzing noise in his ears threatened to drown out everything else. He tried to open his mouth but instead of words, blood poured out. The sickly metallic taste caused his stomach to churn and his pupils burned. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids wouldn't budge. "We have to get out of here!" the scream resonated from above him and that was when he felt a pull on his shoulder. "Kakashi" a whisper traveled into his ear and caused his eyes to snap open. He couldn't even scream when mismatched red and purple eyes looked down on him. "They're going to die, Kakashi" Obito hissed before a hand plunged itself into the middle of his chest..._

 _..._ Kakashi jolted up from his bed, gasping for the air that had seemed to vacate his lungs. He leaned forward, his hands shivering as images flashed in his head. **Still bodies**. **Pools of blood. Lifeless eyes. Regret and Mistakes.** "No" he hoarsely cried as he tugged at his hair that had been turned white as per Ibiki's suggestion. "Get out" he whispered as his mind replayed the nightmare. His students were in trouble...he had to...

"Kakashi-san" a voice greeted him (because he had to disregard his last name now that he was there) and somehow he found it soothing. He slowly pried his tight wound fingers from his hair and looked up to see that world's Naruto looking at him. "I brought you some clothes" Naruto added when the silence had stretched into minutes. Kakashi could feel the shame and regret searing into his skin as he realized that the blonde had witnessed his break down.

"Thanks" Kakashi said, making sure that there wasn't a single emotion in his voice. He placed his head on the pillow, turning to side so he could look out the open window. Naruto gently placed the folded pile of clothes at the foot of the bed before moving to sit on the window still. Kakashi frowned as they stared at each other. "May I ask why you're here, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi finally asked after a minute of silence had passed. Naruto arched on his eyebrows while crossing his left ankle over the right.

"Now you're respectful" Naruto said, and Kakashi gave him a light shrug. "And if you should know, I came to give you this" he added. Kakashi sat up and looked at the key that was lying in the blonde's open palm.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked as he sat up on the bed. Naruto walked over to him before dropping the key in his hand.

"That's for your new apartment" Naruto said and Kakashi felt like the key had gotten heavier in his own hand.

"I..." Kakashi was going to say but Naruto stopped him. He closed his hand over the cool metal and looked at the blonde.

"Until we can find a way to get you back, you're going to need somewhere to stay" Naruto said as he leaned against the wall with his hands crossed.

"You're right" Kakashi sighed and the blonde just gave him a sharp nod. "I have to say though, it's a little disturbing. You're never right" he added and Naruto frowned.

"The Naruto in your world may have never been right, but here it's different" the Rokudaime said a little harshly. Even though the silver haired man had not meant what he had said, those words had triggered something deep within the blonde. If there was one thing that Naruto hated was when others chose to belittle him even if it was meant for the other version of himself in another world...He had promised himself that there wouldn't be another time where...but stopped that train of thought. "Get some rest because by noon, you're getting discharged" he added, while walking to the door.

"Wait" Kakashi called and though that world's Naruto had stopped, he didn't turn around to look at him. "Thanks" he softly said and the only reply he got was a nod before the blonde had left. "Good going, Kakashi. Yet again, you've managed to piss someone else off" he murmured to himself before plopping his head on his pillow.

* * *

 _"So it's true" someone spoke as soon as he exited the Godaime's office. The smile he was wearing crumbled off his face as soon as he turned to the person that was almost absorbed in the surrounding shadows. "You were chosen" the words slid out of that mouth which could be cruel just as it could be sweet. Before, Naruto would have felt guilty for his achievements but now, he was not going to be ashamed of his victory._

 _"Yes, I will succeed the Godaime" Naruto said as he stood his ground. Blue clashed against black as they stared down each other._

 _"Then congratulations is in order" the man said, as he took some steps towards Naruto. "After all, that is a very big deal..." he added but purposely stopped himself from finishing the sentence so he could start walking. Naruto wasn't fooled. As the man passed him, he kept his head straight and his hands clenched. He was getting ready for the assault he knew was coming his way."...for a loser like you. Good luck, you're need it because nothing ever goes right for you, does it?" caressed his ear._

* * *

The steady sound of his pen scratching against paper was what drew him out of whatever haze that had been thrown over his mind. He stopped whatever he was writing and looked at the document like it was the first time he had seen such a thing. In fact, truth be told, he had no clue what he was supposed to be doing (he knew for sure that it had something to do with paperwork). Placing the pen on his desk, he leaned heavily against the back of his chair while covering his eyes with both of his hands. He should have never taken his frustration out on Hatake..not when they were the same (fighting the phantoms of the past that kept haunting them). He could hear the subtle shifts coming from the corner of his office and he knew that the stationed Anbu were observing him. Thankfully a distraction had presented itself in the form of light knocking on the door. "Hokage-sama, Shizune-san is here to see you" his secretary Moegi spoke from the gap that she had created when she opened the door.

"Send her in" he said, and he watched as the woman he regarded as close as his sister wept into his office like it was hers to invade. Even his hidden Anbu were not safe from the gentle smile that greeted him when she entered. When he caught sight of the plastic container in her hands, he moaned in appreciation. "Tell me that's food" he groaned and she shook her head at him though there was an amused glint in her eyes.

"It is" she said, placing the container in his hands. "Your favorite" she added while leaning against his desk.

"Why are you so good to me?" he asked with a toothy grin and she rolled her eyes at him. She kissed his forehead and he returned the gesture.

"You want me to say it don't you?" she asked with a mocking eyebrow but he was too busy with the container. She watched as he inhaled the ramen that he loved so much with closed eyes. Without waiting another minute, he gave thanks before diving into the meal.

"You were saying" he said with a mouth of noodles, something that earned him a smack on the hand.

"No eating and talking at the same time" she admonished him and he gulped down his food. Honestly, he was one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations and still he was getting punished by his sister. "And...as I was saying I'm good to you because I love you" she added, while moving around his office, tidying all that she could get her hands on.

"You love me huh?" he teased and when she moved back to his side of the room, he gave her wrist a playful tug.

"Of course I do, silly boy" she said, ruffling his hair. His eyes softened and she couldn't help but smirk. "I swear, you're worst than Tonton" she commented. She sat down on the sofa he had specially made for his office the day it was announced that he would succeed the Godaime. "So there's been quite a stir in the village" she spoke up and he didn't dare look at her. "All the women are talking about a strange, white haired man who wears a mask" she made sure to slyly add in.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, wiping the corners of his mouth. He could feel her eyes piercing holes into his skull.

"Yeah, they say he's really handsome" she said and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Doesn't his mask cover like three quarters of his face?" he asked and she nodded. So then how could they even tell if he was handsome?

"Women always know" she answered and if it was anything it was illogical but he was in no mood to argue.

"So, how are things with you and Iruka-kun?" he asked, enjoying the flush that appeared on her cheeks.

"That's none of your business" she huffed, standing up immediately though he could see the happiness coming from her.

"Rumor has it that you and Iruka-chan had a nice moonlit walk last night" he wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"How in the world do you know that?" she asked and then snapped at him. "Don't call him chan, you know he hates that!" she added.

"A little birdie croaked out the news" he shrugged and her eyes narrowed at the statement he made.

"You had that little toad of yours follow us, didn't you?" Shizune asked with her hands folded across her chest.

"Of course not" Naruto said while slurping up some of the broth. "Hana-chan followed you because she wanted to. You know how much she likes Iruka-kun" he added. Shizune released a little huff before shaking her head.

"I'm not even going there" Shizune said as she walked over to the door but paused. "Don't forget that you're coming over to our place for dinner" she reminded him.

"How could I forget something so important?" he asked, and her lips lightly lifted to reveal a smile.

"Just behave yourself and get some work done. You don't want another scolding from Shika-kun, do you?" she said and smirked as the blonde paled. "Good luck, Naru-chan. You'll need it" she called before she left.

"She's something" a voice observed and Naruto knew that some of the Anbu didn't pick up on Hatake's presence. The now white haired man was sitting on the ledge of the window with his orange book in hand.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Naruto asked, as he turned his chair to face the man who only shrugged. The blonde was a little worried that their little exchange from earlier would create an air of tension and awkwardness between them, but fortunately, Kakashi didn't seem at all bothered by his previous, misplaced hostility. Naruto leaned back on his chair as Kakashi propped his book on his right knee.

"I was bored" Kakashi said, taking that time to survey the room. Though there weren't any major changes to the office, he could still see how much the blonde's influence had spread into the place. From the pictures that adorned the walls, the silly ornaments that were on his desk to the very ugly rug that was lying on the floor. Through the little interaction between the two, he honestly believed that this world's Naruto was different from his own. Now, he wasn't so sure. Yes there were stark contrasts in their behavior or even choice of clothing, but one thing remained the same. They shared the same brightness that always seemed to tug people towards them.

"So you came to THE busiest man in Konoha?" Naruto asked, placing the container on his desk. Kakashi shot him an eye smile.

"Yep" he chirped and Naruto could already feel a smile spreading on his face. Honestly, Hatake Kakashi was one of the most infuriating men he had ever met and that was saying something because he knew a lot of them (including himself which was something he hated to admit). "Besides, you were having lunch" he added when his eyes caught sight of a picture that snatched the air right from his lungs. "Is that...?" he whispered. Naruto turned to the framed photo on his desk and sighed.

"Team seven or what is left of it" he said as he picked it up in his hands. It was a picture that had taken of the team nearly a year ago at Kiba's birthday party. Sai was standing in the middle of Sakura and Naruto, his pale arms placed affectionately on their shoulders. The blonde who had just returned from work was still wearing his Hokage robes whilst Sakura still wore her hospital clothes. Sai was wearing a pair of long black shinobi pants, a long sleeved black shirt and a green jounin vest. His hair which he had grown out was placed in a loose ponytail and a smile (one he had learned from time spent with his wife) was brightly displaced on his face. In fact, he was the only person that was happy at that time.

"Where's Yamato?" Kakashi asked as he took the picture from the blonde's hands. He studied the faces of his pupils and his throat tightened with all the emotions that swirled in his stomach.

"He was late" Naruto said as he took up the container and slowly ate. "And Tenten-chan kept nagging us to take that pic" he added as Kakashi took in their faces. Sakura, the girl who he knew since her awkward phase of puberty had grown into a beautiful woman. Her body had more than adapted to the throes of adulthood seen in her more than modest bust. Sai, that once strange, weird pale kid with the emotions of a rock was there, smiling at him with one of the most innocent looks he had even seen on the boy's face. Even the long hair was a good look for the ex-Root member. How time had passed...And it made a dull pain to pull at his heart. How could he even have thought that he would always keep a close grasp on them all their lives? They would grow on their own, they would come into themselves just as he had done, and when that time came, he would have to let go. They would leave him...His gloved hands gripped the photo as he tried his best not to reveal the chaos that stirred in the inside.

"Thank Kami he got rid of that outfit of his" Kakashi said instead and Naruto couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "Made him look like a stripper" he added as he returned the picture in its original place.

"Gross...but funny" Naruto said, while wiping his face. He watched as Kakashi plopped himself down on his couch without a care in the world. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked and Kakashi just lifted his head.

"I'm relaxing. Doctor's orders" Kakashi said as he opened his book. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but snapped it close instead. He couldn't argue with the man. He would lose.

"Have you decided what you're doing?" Naruto asked as he threw the now empty container in the bin. He moved in front of the desk and leaned on it. "Do you want to be a shinobi?" he added and Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"Do I have a choice?" Kakashi asked as he pretended to read his book. Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"I've seen what you're able of. You're great" Naruto said, and Kakashi's fingers trembled at the praise. **What the fuck?** He had been praised before, so why did...He shook his head and sat up.

"I know" he said with a dead pan and Naruto loudly exhaled through his nostrils to show his displeasure.

"I'm serious here" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed at the man. Kakashi tapped his chin in feigned thought.

"Fine" Kakashi said and Naruto smirked. Why did the blonde (even the ones he had never met before) have the power to melt away every defense Kakashi had created to deal with people? Naruto always wormed his way into Kakashi's life and now, he felt comfortable with the blonde like he hadn't with anyone else. And it was crazy because they only know of each other three days ago.

"Shikamaru-kun is looking into your case so you don't have to worry" Naruto said, and Kakashi just nodded before lying on the couch once more. Naruto sat back down on his chair and picked up the once forgotten document. With one last glance at the white haired man, he went back to work.

* * *

Author's notes: Soooooo...that was chapter three. I decided to skip all the technicalities that getting sent to an alternate dimension brings...I've read too much fan fiction that follows that pattern of having to lay out all the stuff the protagonist needs to follow in order to adapt to their new life for example: picking out a new name...you know all that stuff...I know I said in the last chapter that Kakashi would confront his other students...but what I didn't mention was that he would just see a picture of them because you know I have to build up the drama, create uncomfortable situations and shit like that. Another thing, I felt like Kakashi and this version of Naruto would hit it off as friends immediately because there is something that the both share and that's...angsty monologues... Amongst many other things. PS: I created a closer relationship between Shizune and Naruto without Tsunade-sama. Don't ask me why because it just happened that way.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I claim not the series Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

"You can never completely know anyone, no matter how well you think you do. There will always be some truth about them you don't ever get to know."  
― **Susane Colasanti** , **So Much Closer**

"Seriously, don't you have like stuff you have to get done?" Naruto asked Kakashi as they walked out his office. He was officially finished for the day, one the white haired man decided to spend lounging on his sofa reading his book.

"Nope" Kakashi said, pausing to turn a page. "Why, did I bother you, Hokage-sama?" he drawled, not once looking up from his book as they walked down the hallway. Naruto shook his head as he slipped out of the robe, opting to remain in a long sleeved red jacket and a pair of black shinobi pants.

"Yes, you did" Naruto said and Kakashi did look at him that time. "Your page turning was rather loud and distracting" he added as he threw the robes on his right shoulder while running a hand through his hair. It was only when he was sure Kakashi couldn't see his face, did he allow himself to smile.

"I see. I will try to be more quiet next time" Kakashi said when they were outside of the building. Naruto stopped in his tracks to stare at the other man.

"Next time?" he asked and Kakashi just chuckled. "There won't be a next time, Kakashi-san. I'll make sure of it" he told the white haired man only to receive a playful eye smile.

"Is that a challenge, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, closing his book whilst people observed the two. "If it is, you'll surely lose. I'm the best when it comes to games" he added.

"You're not the only one, Kakashi-san" Naruto said, a boyish lilt in his voice as he walked past him. "I'm a rather good player myself" he added, smiling as he listened to Kakashi's chuckles. He knew the other man was following him.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side as he caught up to him. Naruto shook his head once more.

"Why are you following me now?" Naruto asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you just like to irritate me or is it just another one of your traits?" he added.

"It's a gift really" Kakashi said and Naruto couldn't help the smirk on his face. He noticed how Kakashi seemed to preen at that, something he filed for later in the back of his mind. Right now, he had to get to Iruka and Shizune's for dinner. "And for your information, I'm just heading in this direction. I'm going back to my apartment" he added.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto couldn't help himself but ask. He had noticed how restless Kakashi seemed to be getting. Another thing he noticed was how much the two were alike whenever they were left alone with nothing but their minds and pains of the past. Kakashi who had fallen in step with him just glanced his way.

"I thought I would take a shower and catch up on my reading" the white haired man said making sure to lift the book in emphasis.

"How can you reread that smut all the time?" Naruto asked with a shake of his head. Kakashi smirked under his mask, and he could see the way his lips tugged against the fabric.

"It's a work of art, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said, slipping the book in his jacket. "I thought that you would at least appreciate its beauty by the time you reached the appropriate age" he added and Naruto snorted.

"Work of art you say" Naruto said and then turned to Kakashi to study him. Even though the man appeared jovial albeit a little sarcastic, he couldn't leave the man alone.

"What?" Kakashi asked as the blonde stared at him. He didn't like the way those blue eyes scraped against his face, leaving pin pricks on his skin where his gaze had glided over.

"How about it?" Naruto asked but didn't look at Kakashi as he chose to wave at some of the villagers who called out to him. The blonde was just as popular as his father had been when he was Hokage.

"How about what?" Kakashi asked, watching as the blonde paid just as much attention to his faithful followers.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked and Kakashi missed one of his steps, almost tripping along the way. "At Iruka and Shizune's I mean" Naruto quickly added but the damage was already done. "Kakashi-san, are you alright?" he asked, concern just as genuine as the man himself. Kakashi who felt shame burning on his cheeks, coughed a little. Honestly, what the fuck was going on with him? He wanted to scream.

"Um...I don't think they would like it if I dropped by unannounced" he quickly said and Naruto just arched an eyebrow. "I mean, they don't even know me" he lamely added, ready to kick himself.

"That's your argument?" Naruto asked and Kakashi was ready to dive into a hole just so he could hide from his embarrassment. **Damn it**. He was Hatake Kakashi for Kami's sake; he was supposed to be the epitome of **cool**. "You're coming with me to their place" he added and the now white haired man knew there was no room for arguments.

* * *

Kakashi wiped his hands against his pants as they stared at the apartment door. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" Naruto said to him but Kakashi felt far from it. In fact, he felt like he was going into a lion's den with no means of protecting himself. Naruto chuckled and knocked.

"I could be at home right now, reading as the girlfriend begs for..." Kakashi was saying but snapped his mouth close when the door opened. Naruto snorted.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune affectionately called as she hugged him. When she pulled away, she added "You're late".

"Ah, sorry but you see there was this..." he was going to say when she placed a hand over his mouth. His sensei was known for his atrocious excuses for tardiness, and Naruto was the only student to have picked up such a horrible habit. She turned to Kakashi and a light smile tugged at her lips.

"This must be the new sensation that has all the women in the village buzzing on their toes" she said, her hands on her hips. Naruto smirked as Kakashi dead panned.

"This is Kakashi" Naruto introduced and Kakashi raised his hand in a half wave. "This is my sister Shizune" he added and Shizune nodded.

"He's handsome" Shizune commented and Naruto frowned. He was going to refute her claim, when she pulled them inside. As they took off their shoes, Kakashi glanced at Naruto who only shrugged. "Iruka-kun, our guests are here!" she chirped.

"Guests? I thought it was just Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked, walking into the living room while he wiped his hands on a towel. His brown eyes lit up at the sight of Naruto and without giving the Rokudaime a chance, he hugged him. "Let's get some food into you" he added and when he finally noticed Kakashi, a pink blush appeared on his face. "Ah, hello" he said, pulling away from the blonde.

"Iruka-kun, this is Kakashi" Shizune said, wrapping her fingers around his own. Kakashi nodded and Iruka bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san" Iruka warmly said. "Oh, I have to check on dinner" he added and with a peck to Shizune's cheek, he disappeared inside the kitchen.

"He's your?" Kakashi asked, raising his pinky and Shizune turned as red as Naruto's mother hair.

"Her secret boy toy" Naruto said as he sat down and Shizune glared at him. Kakashi chuckled before moving to sit beside the blonde.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that" Shizune huffed and then smiled at Kakashi. "Would you like something to drink, Kakashi-san?" she asked and despite his "No", she still went to the kitchen to get him something to drink.

"She's different" Kakashi said, placing his hands on the back of the chair while Naruto picked up the remote on the table. It was weird, Kakashi thought, as he watched as the other man leaned his head on the chair so he could flip through the channels. The man who was usually guarded and tight wound, started to relax. His eyebrows were no longer knitted together, his eyes were no longer narrowed with suspicion and his lips were no longer pulled in a frown. In fact, this Naruto seemed younger than the Rokudaime he had just spent the day with.

"Why are you staring at me?" Naruto asked as he propped his feet on the couch. Kakashi rolled his eyes and Naruto looked at him.

"I didn't know it was a crime to look at you, Hokage-sama~" Kakashi smirked, only to receive a hard nudge in the ribs. It seemed that the blonde was also more playful as well.

"No fighting you two" Shizune said as she and Iruka came back out with a tray of drinks. All non alcoholic.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes" Iruka said, making sure to ruffle the blonde's hair. It was amazing to Kakashi. Even though the blonde seemed around the age of twenty two, Iruka and Shizune treated him like he was still a child.

"I can't wait" Naruto murmured as he sipped from his glass. "How are you going to drink that?" he softly asked Kakashi who held his own glass in his hand.

"Magic" Kakashi said with a wink and Naruto snorted while turned his head towards the television once more.

"So, how long do you two know each other?" Shizune asked as Iruka patted her on the hand while they sat down together.

"Hmm, three days?" Kakashi asked Naruto who nodded. Iruka and Shizune seemed to share the same shocked expression. "What?" he added.

"Nothing, it's just that you two seem like you knew each other longer than that" Iruka chose to say and Shizune nodded.

"He's just easy to get along with, I guess" Naruto said and Kakashi chose to stare at his glass.

"Is that so?" Shizune asked, her eyes flickering between the two of them. When Kakashi saw how she was staring at the way their shoulders brushed against each other, he pulled away from the blonde who shot him a questioning stare. An awkward silence fell over the four of them, until Iruka chose that time to speak up.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? How are things in the office?" Iruka asked and fatigue seemed to weigh Naruto down at such a question. He smiled at the frown on the blonde's face.

"It's been quite hectic these days" he said, turning an accusing glare at Kakashi who had the gall to look clueless and unaffected.

"I'm sure that Shika-kun has been a big help, ne?" Shizune asked and Naruto just sagged against the back of the chair.

"Not really" Naruto said and Iruka chuckled. "I'm just kidding. He's a great advisor" he added.

"And a great friend" Shizune said to him as her hands wrapped around her glass. "I mean he was the one who helped you out of that slump after..." she was saying but Kakashi watched how she stopped what she was saying when Iruka gave her hand a light squeeze. Her eyes widened, like she just realized what was going to say and shot Naruto a sympathetic gaze. Kakashi watched as the blonde's toes curled against the couch, and how his body had grown tense. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Forgive me" she whispered and Iruka rubbed smooth circles on her back.

"It's fine" Naruto said, sending her a smile, but even Kakashi could see how fake it was. "Now, what's for dinner?" he asked as he got up.

* * *

After a dinner spent with comfortable company, Naruto and Kakashi walked down the street. Even with what had happened, Naruto and Shizune seemed to patch things up, making for light conversation as well as some laughs during dinner. Kakashi would hate to admit it, but he enjoyed their presence unlike before. They seemed to compliment each other, Iruka and Shizune. "At least some people get their happy ever after" he thought to himself as he gazed at the moon high in the sky.

"You're thinking too loud, Kakashi-san. I can hear your thoughts from here" Naruto said and Kakashi chuckled. Most of the village was asleep as the night stretched on.

"You're a mind reader too, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.

"I'm just good at reading people, Kakashi-san" Naruto said and Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head towards the starry sky. "Can I ask you something?" he added, refusing to look at Naruto.

"Depends on what it is" Naruto said, staring at the few moths that circled the street lights in a flurry of dance.

"What was Shizune-san talking about? What slump was she referring to?" Kakashi asked. Usually, he would steer clear of people's problems because he didn't have that innate ability to deal with someone else's emotions or things like that. Naruto stopped walking so he could look down at his hands. For almost a millisecond, they turned **red.**

"That was when..." he said but stopped himself. When cold blue eyes looked at Kakashi, he couldn't help but shiver. He didn't know whether it was because of how empty those orbs were, or just because of the wind that ushered into the village and the space between them. "...I **killed** Sasuke **"** the words flittered in the air, just like the moths Naruto had just looked at.

* * *

Author's notes: I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy New year and thanks goes out to all who reviewed, added this story to their favorites as well as followed it. Kudos guys.

Ps: You're pissed off that I didn't have anything to say about that ending, ne? Bwhahaha...I still don't. Not until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five – Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: This is a fucking Yaoi. If you don't like that, then don't read it. Just do yourself a favor and fucking leave, if you don't like it. It's that simple.

* * *

The words bounced around Kakashi's head, causing a dizzy nausea to settle over him. Naruto who had his back towards him, allowed a mirthless chuckle to escape him. When he glanced back at Kakashi, the white haired man nearly winced. The blonde's face was so hardened, you would think it was carved out of wood, as though he was a lifeless puppet. It was a face of a man who had seen true **hell.** Never in all of his life, Kakashi had seen such a look on Naruto's face and if he was honest, he always thought he would never have to. He always allowed himself to hopelessly believe that Naruto would remain that same, bubbly idiot that everyone couldn't help but love. Of all people, he never wanted Naruto to reach this low, for Naruto to fall to his level. A dull pain throbbed in his chest. However despite the coldness that swirled around the blonde, he could see the sense of lost sitting in those eerie pupils, mirroring that of his own. Kakashi knew he should've demanded answers, seeing as he was Sasuke's sensei in his own world, but that single emotion in Naruto stopped him. He related so much to the blonde's pain that it **hurt**. "Do you hate me now, Kakashi-san? Now that you know I killed Sasuke?" he asked, his voice as empty as his eyes. Kakashi's gloves made a squelching noise as his hands formed into fists. Without waiting, Kakashi walked up to Naruto who was tense and ready. The blonde was surprised though, when a gentle hand was placed behind his neck. The gesture itself endearing.

"You're the one person I can never hate" he whispered as they stood close yet far from each other. Kakashi was so close that his breath threatened to caress the blonde's neck or if he leant in a little, he could even smell that sweet scent of cologne that this Naruto seemed to wear. However they were far enough that their shoes weren't even touching the others. "I know you must have had your reason and that's good enough for me. When you're ready, you'll tell me" he added as he pulled away. Naruto's own hand went up to touch where Kakashi's hand once was. He didn't like the burning sensation that perforated his pores, Naruto thought to himself. When Naruto looked up, he almost faltered at that intense look Kakashi was sending his way. Naruto thickly swallowed as he turned away. He couldn't understand how someone who he met some days ago could affect him so much.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that was a confession, Kakashi-san" Naruto said jokingly and the splutter he got in turn, felt satisfying. Naruto chuckled and glanced at Kakashi as they walked down the street together. "Thank you" he whispered and Kakashi just shot him an eye smile. Kakashi knew it was better not to force Naruto but to wait until he was ready. After all, he knew that there were some secrets that were better left unsaid and he was testament to that as well. So no matter how much he wanted to know, he would wait.

* * *

The next day found Naruto sitting behind his desk once more, trying hard not to make it obvious that he was anxious. Even if he tried to deny it, he was in fact waiting for one Kakashi. He could barely contain the excitement and the worst past was, he didn't know why. He heavily sighed and that was when he sensed the other man's chakra. "I told you it wouldn't be the last time" Kakashi taunted from his spot on the window. Naruto could feel the frustration coming from his Anbu who couldn't detect him.

"I think you should get yourself a hobby" Naruto said as he looked up from the papers that were on his desk to look at the white haired man. He swivelled his chair to the side and Kakashi chuckled.

"I already have a hobby" Kakashi said, kicking his legs off the window still so he could stand. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, it's upsetting everyone around you" Naruto said and Kakashi's eye curved upwards.

"Exactly" Kakashi said as he walked over to the sofa. "Tell me, whose idea was it to bring this thing in here?" he asked as he sat down.

"Baa-chan recommended it" Naruto said, picking up one of the papers and his pen. Kakashi arched his eyebrow as he leaned back.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked and Naruto made sure that he wasn't looking at him. "Is she…" he was going to ask but couldn't finish his own sentence.

"She's not dead, Kakashi-san. She's travelling the Elemental Nations as we speak. I warned her against it, but she insisted that she go" Naruto said as he sighed again.

"Jiraiya-sama, huh?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded. Kakashi placed the book on the other side of the sofa and placed a hand on his almost blind eye. "Has Shikamaru come up with anything yet?" he whispered.

"Nothing as yet. He's taken it upon himself to go to the Uchiha compound, since there is the only place that you can get a lead for a problem as intricate as yours" Naruto said, while scribbling on the document in his hands.

"Why did you allow her to leave?" Kakashi abruptly asked, his favourite book on his lap, untouched. Naruto though perplexed at the question, only shrugged.

"She's a grown woman and a sennin at that. Who am I stop her?" Naruto said and Kakashi hummed but didn't reply. His eyes caught sight of the picture of Obito and he had to calm his angry heart that slammed against his chest. Even though Obito was a colossal jerk that had been responsible for so many deaths in his world, he was his friend once. Though it felt like a lie, it was the truth. They were friends.

"What was he like, your sensei?" Kakashi asked, curious as to what this Obito was like. Even now as he walked namelessly through the market, he could hear whispers of the late great Obito, one of the acclaimed heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War. The Anbu who tried not to listen in on the conversation, shifted in the shadows. They knew their Hokage well enough to know that you just don't ask him about his sensei. It was like mentioning…..you know who….They shivered as the name flashed across their minds. Naruto remained the same on the outside, the only visible change was the way his lips pulled downwards. He leaned back on his chair and left the document to fall on his desk.

"He was…." Naruto started but stopped. He sighed and stood up. "Would you like me to show you?" he offered and Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"How...A seal" Kakashi said and Naruto smirked as he crossed the room towards him.

"You're catching on" Naruto said as he took out a parchment of paper with a seal already inscribed on it. "So what do you say?" he asked.

"Okay" he whispered and wasn't even prepared when the seal was slapped on his forehead, the chakra of the Kyuubi buzzed lightly in his own system and the warmth of the fox's energy reached all the way down to his toes. That was when his mind was invaded and he could only silently bear witness to a single memory that Naruto had chosen for him to see.

* * *

 _Naruto was standing on the bridge where his team usually met, though unlike the previous times, he was only meeting with his sensei. It had been some days since Sasuke defected and even now he could feel the anger and cold fury that ran through his veins. Dressed in his normal clothes, a long sleeved red jacket, black shinobi pants and sandals, his headband wrapped around his arm, he waited. "It's good to see that you're actually on time" someone said and he lazily turned his head to the right, watching as his sensei walked towards him. The man was wearing his customary grey pants, his black and white jacket unzipped so as to reveal the mesh shirt underneath, his jounin vest nor his headband to be seen._ _His messy black hair, which he grew to his shoulders was pulled in a low ponytail, the ends of his hair playfully swaying in the wind as he moved. There was a thin, wiry scar running around his neck, a reminder Obito would come to tell Naruto when he was old enough. Naruto smiled at his teacher, the light which had been dimmed, returned in his eyes at the sight of the man._

 _"And yet you're not" Naruto gently quipped and the man laughed as he stood beside his student. "You're late" he whispered and Obito's eyes softened._

 _"Indeed I am" Obito said as he allowed a suffering sigh to leave him. "I got a little busy, sorry" he added as he sat down on the ledge, his back towards the water, his face turned to Naruto._

 _"I have news" Naruto said and Obito kept his eyes trained on the blonde. He made note of the fact that he hadn't said Good or Bad when referring to whatever 'News' Naruto had yet to announce._

 _"I swear if you tell me you knocked some poor chick up…." Obito said and Naruto huffed before he playfully punched his teacher's arm. The tension long forgotten, but that was just how Obito-sensei was. He knew how to cheer Naruto up._

 _"I'm joining Anbu" Naruto murmured and Obito stared off in the distance. "If I don't throw myself in the shadows, I'll just try to track that teme down and kill him myself, just as you taught me" he said and Obito rubbed his forehead, the creases that were popping up were rather cumbersome._

 _"Just as I taught you" Obito echoed in an empty tone. Indeed, he had told his students from the very first day he was introduced to them: You're to abide by the rules, and all those who betray them, will be deemed a traitor. And traitors are only good for one thing: to be killed. Now, it was because of that, Naruto was willing to kill the Uchiha boy, because of Obito._

 _"Tell me I'm wrong" Naruto said to him and Obito frowned. "Tell me I'm wrong and I won't join Anbu. I won't try to kill Sasuke. I'll even try to save him as Sakura begged me to" he added. Obito refused to look at his student. The silence stretched between them._

 _"How can I?" Obito finally answered and Naruto looked at his teacher who was staring at his own hands. "How can I?" he repeated and that was all Naruto needed to hear._

* * *

Kakashi gasped as his mind escaped from the memory. He felt like his entire head had been immersed in a tub of water and he had now finally emerged, breathless and hungry for oxygen. He coughed and spluttered as he allowed himself to fall back on the sofa. Naruto was carefully watching him, the seal long gone from his hands. Why did he show Kakashi that memory in particular, why did…..but before any of them could speak, the door flung open.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" a vibrant shout of his name rocked the Hokage's office as fiery red appeared in their peripheral. Kakashi who was still reeling in the aftershock of what he had just seen, certainly wasn't ready for when a gust of wind ushered in the room as the person stomped their way towards Naruto. "What is this I hear about a new shinobi joining our ranks?" the woman asked and Kakashi felt when his body convulsed with shock. Because standing in front of him, was one Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

A/N: Finally….Producing this chapter was so frustrating. I'll tell you that.

I decided to sweep the "Naruto killed Sasuke" under the rug for now. I gave you a hint though, as to what happened between the two and why Naruto was compelled to kill Sasuke.

Besides I thought that even though Kakashi wanted to know the truth, he wouldn't push Naruto for it, seeing as he's a vault when it comes to his own problems. He won't just admit his secrets to just anyone, and we've seen that. So if there's anyone who understands Naruto, it's Kakashi.

As for the last review: Of course Obito's survival would cause a ripple effect. Things will change, just as you've seen in this chapter and that's not all. More revelations are to come, even one to explain why Iruka is so attached to Naruto. I don't see it as wrong lol. Iruka was always paternal when it came to Naruto, and I just wanted to up play it in this AU.


End file.
